Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział XXI
– Imaginuj sobie waćpan – mówił w kilka dni później Wołodyjowski do Longina – że ten człowiek tak się w jednej godzinie zmienił, jakoby o dwadzieścia lat postarzał. Tak wesoły, taki mowny, tak obfity w fortele, że samego Ulissesa w nich przewyższał, dziś pary z gęby nie puści, jeno po całych dniach drzemie, na starość narzeka i jakoby przez sen mówi. Wiedziałem to, że on ją kochał, alem się nie spodziewał, żeby do tego stopnia. – Cóż to dziwnego? – odparł wzdychając Litwin. – Tym bardziej się do niej przywiązał, że ją z rąk Bohunowych wydarł i tyle dla niej niebezpieczeństw i przygód w ucieczce doświadczył. Póki tedy była nadzieja, póty się i jego dowcip na fortele wysilał i sam się na nogach trzymał, a teraz nie ma on już naprawdę co na świecie robić, samotnym będąc i serca nie mając o co zaczepić. – Próbowałem już i pić z nim w tej nadziei, że mu trunek dawny wigor powróci: i to na nic! Pić, pije, ale nie zmyśla po dawnemu, nie prawi o swych przewagach, jeno się roztkliwi, a potem głowę na brzuch zwiesi i śpi. Już nie wiem, czy i pań Skrzetuski w większej desperacji od niego żyje. – Szkoda to jest niewymowna, bo jednak wielki to był rycerz!... Chodźmy do niego, panie Michale. Miał on zwyczaj dworować sobie ze mnie i we wszystkim mi dogryzać. Może go i teraz ochota do tego schwyci. Mój Boże, jak się to ludzie zmieniają! Taki to był wesoły człek... – Chodźmy – rzekł pan Wołodyjowski. – Późno już jest, ale jemu najciężej wieczorem, bo wydrzemawszy się przez cały dzień, w nocy spać nie może. Tak rozmawiając, udali się obaj do kwatery pana Zagłoby, którego znaleźli siedzącego pod otwartym oknem, z głową opartą na ręku. Późno już było; w zamku ustał wszelki ruch, jeno warty obwoływały się przeciągłymi głosami, a w gąszczach dzielących zamek od miasta słowiki wywodziły zapamiętale swoje nocne trele poświstując, cmokając i kląskając tak gęsto, jak gęsto pada ulewa wiosenna. Przez otwarte okno wchodziło ciepłe majowe powietrze i jasne promienie księżyca, które oświecały pognębioną twarz pana Zagłoby i łysinę schyloną na piersi. – Dobry wieczór waćpanu – rzekli dwaj rycerze. – Dobry wieczór – odpowiedział Zagłoba. – Co waćpan tak przy oknie rozpamiętywasz zamiast spać iść? – pytał Wołodyjowski. Zagłoba westchnął. – Bo mi nie do snu – odrzekł wlokącym się głosem. – Rok temu, rok, uciekałem z nią nad Kahamlikiem od Bohuna i tak samo nam one ptaszyny fiukały, a teraz gdzie ona? – Bóg to tak zrządził – rzekł Wołodyjowski. – Na łzy i smutek, panie Michale! Nie masz już dla mnie pocieszenia. Umilkli; jeno przez otwarte okno dochodziły coraz mocniej trele słowicze, którymi cała owa jasna noc zdawała się być przepełniona. – O Boże, Boże! – westchnął Zagłoba – zupełnie tak jak nad Kahamlikiem! Pan Longinus strząsnął łzę z płowych wąsów, a mały rycerz rzekł po chwili: – Ej, wiesz co waćpan? Smutek smutkiem, a napij się z nami miodu, bo nie masz nic lepszego na zgryzotę. Będziemy przy szklenicy rozpamiętywali lepsze czasy. – Napiję się! – rzekł z rezygnacją Zagłoba. Wołodyjowski kazał czeladnikowi przynieść światło i gąsiorek, a następnie, gdy zasiedli, wiedząc, że wspomnienia najlepiej ze wszystkiego ożywiają pana Zagłobę, pytał: – To to już rok, jakeś waćpan z nieboszczką z Rozłogów przed Bohunem uciekał? – W maju to było, w maju – odrzekł Zagłoba – Przeszliśmy przez Kahamlik, żeby ku Zołotonoszy uciekać. Oj, ciężko na świecie! – I ona była przebrana? – Za kozaczka. Włosy jej szablą musiałem, niebodze mojej, obcinać, aby jej nie poznano. Wiem miejsce, gdziem je pod drzewem razem z szablą pochował. – Słodka to była panna! – dorzucił z westchnieniem Longinus. – Tak mówię waćpanom, żem ją pierwszego dnia tak pokochał, jakbym ją od małego hodował. A ona tylko rączyny przede mną składała, a dziękowała i dziękowała za ratunek i opiekę! Niechby mnie byli usiekli, nimem się dzisiejszego dnia doczekał! Bodaj mi było nie dożyć! Tu znów nastało milczenie i trzej rycerze pili miód zmieszany ze łzami, po czym Zagłoba tak dalej mówić począł: – Myślałem, że przy nich starości spokojnej doczekam, a teraz... Tu ręce zwisły mu bezsilne: – Znikąd pociechy, znikąd pociechy, chyba w grobie... Tymczasem, zanim pan Zagłoba ostatnich słów dokończył, hałas powstał w sieni, ktoś chciał wejść, a czeladnik nie puszczał; powstała głośna sprzeczka, w której zdało się panu Wołodyjowskiemu, że poznaje jakiś głos znajomy, więc zawołał na czeladnika, by dłużej wejścia nie bronił. Następnie drzwi otworzyły się i ukazała się w nich pyzata, rumiana twarz Rzędziana, który powiódł oczyma po obecnych, pokłonił się i rzekł: – Niech będzie pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! – Na wieki wieków! – odrzekł Wołodyjowski – to Rzędzian. – A ja ci to jestem – odrzekł pachołek – i kłaniam do kolan waszmościom. A gdzie to mój pan? – Twój pan w Korcu i chory. – O dla Boga! co też jegomość powiada? A ciężko on, Boże broń, chory? – Był ciężko chory, a teraz zdrowszy. Medyk powiada, że będzie zdrów. – Bo ja tu z wieściami o pannie do mojego pana przyjechałem. Mały rycerz począł kiwać melancholicznie głową. – Niepotrzebnieś się śpieszył, bo już pan Skrzetuski wie o jej śmierci i my tu ją łzami rzewnymi oblewamy. Oczy Rzędziana wylazły zupełnie na wierzch głowy. – Gwałtu, rety! co ja słyszę? panna umarła? – Nie umarła, jeno w Kijowie od zbójców zamordowana. – W jakim Kijowie? co jegomość prawi? – W jakimże Kijowie? albo to Kijowa nie znasz? – Dla Boga, chyba jegomość kpi! Co ona miała do roboty w Kijowie, kiedy ona w jarze nad Waładynką, niedaleko Raszkowa ukryta? I czarownica miała rozkaz, żeby się do przyjazdu Bohuna ani krokiem nie ruszała. Jak mnie Bóg miły, zwariować przyjdzie czy co? – Co za czarownica? o czymże ty gadasz? – A Horpyna!... toć tę basetlę znam dobrze! Pan Zagłoba nagle wstał z ławy i począł rękami trzepać jak człowiek, który wpadłszy w głębinę ratuje się od zatonięcia. – Na Boga żywego! milcz waćpan! – rzekł do Wołodyjowskiego. – Na rany boskie, niech ja pytam! Obecni aż zadrżeli, tak blady był Zagłoba i pot wystąpił mu na łysinę, on zaś skoczył równymi nogami przez lawę do Rzędziana i schwyciwszy pachołka za ramiona pytał chrapliwym głosem: – Kto tobie powiadał, że ona... koło Raszkowa ukryta? – Kto miał powiadać? Bohun! – Chłopie, czyś zwariował?! – wrzasnął pan Zagłoba trzęsąc pachołkiem jak gruszką – jaki Bohun? – O dla Boga – zawołał Rzędzian – czego jegomość tak trzęsie? Dajże jegomość pokój, niech się opamiętam, bom zgłupiał... Jegomość mi do reszty w głowie przewróci Jakiż ma być Bohun? Albo to jegomość nie zna? – Gadaj, bo cię nożem pchnę! – wrzasnął Zagłoba. – Gdzieś Bohuna widział? – We Włodawie!... Czego waszmościowie ode mnie chcecie? – wołał przestraszony pachołek – Cóżem to ja? zbój?... Zagłoba odchodził od zmysłów, tchu mu zbrakło i padł na ławę dychając ciężko. Pan Michał przybył mu na pomoc: – Kiedyś Bohuna widział? – pytał Rzędziana. – Trzy tygodnie temu. – To on żyje? – Co ma nie żyć?... Sam mnie opowiadał, jakeś go jegomość popłatał, ale się wylizał... – I on tobie mówił, że panna pod Raszkowem? – A któż inny? – Słuchaj Rzędzian: tu o życie twego pana i panny chodzi! Czy tobie sam Bohun mówił, że ona nie była w Kijowie? – Mój jegomość, jak ona miała być w Kijowie, kiedy on ją pod Raszkowem ukrył i Horpynie przykazał pod gardłem, żeby jej nie puszczała, a teraz mnie piernacz dał i pierścień swój, żebym ja tam do niej jechał, bo jemu się rany odnowiły i sam musi leżeć nie wiadomo jak długo. Dalsze słowa Rzędziana przerwał pan Zagłoba, który się z ławy na nowo zerwał i schwyciwszy się obu rękoma za resztki włosów, począł krzyczeć jak szalony: – Żyje moja córuchna, na rany boskie, żyje! To nie ją w Kijowie zabili! Żyje ona, żyje, moja najmilsza! I stary tupał nogami, śmiał się, szlochał, na koniec chwycił Rzędziana za łeb, przycisnął do piersi i począł tak całować, że pachołek do reszty stracił głowę. – Niech no jegomość da pokój... bo się zatchnę! Jużci, że ona żyje... Da Bóg, razem po nią ruszymy... Jegomość... no, jegomość! – Puść go waszmość, niech opowiada, bo jeszcze nic nie rozumiemy – rzekł Wołodyjowski. – Mów, mów! – wołał Zagłoba. – Opowiadaj od początku, brateńku – rzekł pan Longinus, na którego wąsach osiadła także gęsta rosa. – Pozwólcie, waszmościowie, niech się wysapię – rzekł Rzędzian – okno przymknę, bo te juchy słowiki tak się drą w krzakach, że i do słowa przyjść nie można. – Miodu! – krzyknął na czeladnika Wołodyjowski. Rzędzian zamknął okno ze zwykłą sobie powolnością, następnie zwrócił się do obecnych i rzekł: – Waszmościowie mi też usiąść pozwolą, bom się utrudził! – Siadaj! – rzekł Wołodyjowski nalewając mu z przyniesionego przez czeladnika gąsiorka. – Pij z nami, boś na to swoją nowiną zasłużył, byleś gadał jak najprędzej. – Dobry miód! – odpowiedział pachołek podnosząc szklanicę pod światło. – A bodaj cię usiekli! Będziesz ty gadał? – huknął Zagłoba. – A jegomość to się zaraz gniewa! Jużci będę gadał, kiedy waszmościowie chcecie, bo waszmościom rozkazywać, a mnie słuchać, od tegom sługa! Ale już widzę, że od początku muszę dokumentnie wszystko opowiadać... – Mów od początku! – Waszmościowie pamiętają, jako to przyszła wiadomość o wzięciu Baru, co to nam się zdawało, że już po pannie? Tak ja wróciłem wtedy do Rzędzian, do rodzicieli i do dziadusia, co to już ma dziewięćdziesiąt lat... dobrze mówię... nie! dziewięćdziesiąt i jeden. – Niech ma i dziewięćset!.. – burknął Zagłoba. – A niech mu Pan Bóg da jak najwięcej! Dziękuję jegomości za dobre słowo – odrzekł Rzędzian. – Tak tedy wróciłem do domu, żeby rodzicielom odwieźć, com przy pomocy bożej zebrał między zbójami, bo to już waszmościowie wiecie, że mnie zeszłego roku ogarnęli Kozacy w Czehrynie, że mnie za swego mieli, żem Bohuna rannego pilnował i do wielkiej konfidencji z nim przyszedł, a przy tym skupowałem trochę od tych złodziejów, to srebra, to klejnoty... – Wiemy, wiemy! – rzekł Wołodyjowski. – Otóż przyjechałem do rodzicielów, którzy radzi mnie widzieli i oczom nie chcieli wierzyć, gdym im wszystko, com zebrał, pokazał. Musiałem dziadusiowi przysiąc, żem uczciwą drogą do tego przyszedł. Dopieroż się ucieszyli, bo trzeba waszmościom wiedzieć, że oni mają tam proces z Jaworskim o gruszę, co na miedzy stoi i w połowie nad Jaworskich gruntami, a w połowie nad naszymi ma gałęzie. Owóż jak ją Jaworscy trzęsą, to i nasze gruszki opadają, a dużo idzie na miedzę. Oni tedy powiadają, że te, co na miedzy leżą, to ich, a my... – Chłopie, nie przywódźże mnie do gniewu! – rzekł Zagłoba – i nie mów tego, co do rzeczy nie należy... – Naprzód, z przeproszeniem jegomości, nie jestem ja żaden chłop, jeno szlachcic, choć ubogi, ale herbowny, co jegomości i pan porucznik Wołodyjowski, i pan Podbipięta, jako znajomi pana Skrzetuskiego, powiedzą, a po wtóre, ten proces to trwa już pięćdziesiąt lat... Zagłoba–zacisnął zęby i dał sobie słowo, że się już więcej nie odezwie. – Dobrze, rybeńko – rzekł słodko pan Longinus – ale ty nam powiadaj o Bohunie, nie o gruszkach. – O Bohunie? – rzekł Rzędzian. – Niechże będzie i o Bohunie. Owóż Bohun myśli, mój jegomość, że nie ma wierniejszego sługi i przyjaciela nade mnie, chociaż mnie w Czehrynie rozszczepił, bom go też co prawda pilnował, opatrywał, kiedy to go jeszcze kniazie Kurcewicze poszczerbili. Obełgałem go wtedy, że już nie chcę służby pańskiej i wolę z Kozakami trzymać, bo więcej zysku między nimi, a on uwierzył. Jak nié miał wierzyć, kiedym go do zdrowia przyprowadził?! Więc też okrutnie mnie polubił i co prawda, hojnie wynagrodził nie wiedząc o tym, żem ja sobie poprzysiągł zemścić się na nim za oną krzywdę czehryńską i że jeżelim go nie zażgał, to jeno dlatego, że nie przystoi szlachcicowi w łożu leżącego nieprzyjaciela nożem jako świnię pod pachę żgać. – Dobrze, dobrze – rzekł Wołodyjowski. – To także wiemy, ale jakimżeś sposobem go teraz znalazł? – A to, widzi jegomość, było tak: gdyśmy już Jaworskich przycisnęli (z torbami oni pójdą, nie może inaczej być!), tak ja sobie myślę: No! czas i mnie będzie Bohuna poszukać i za moją krzywdę mu zapłacić. Spuściłem się rodzicielom z sekretu i dziadusiowi, a on, jako to fantazja u niego dobra, mówi: „Kiedyś poprzysiągł, to idź, bo inaczej będziesz kiep.” Więc ja poszedłem, bom sobie i to. jeszcze myślał, że jak Bohuna znajdę, to się o pannie, jeśli żywa, może coś dowiem, a potem, jak go ustrzelę i do mego pana z nowiną pojadę, to też nie będzie bez nagrody. – Pewnie, że nie będzie i my cię też wynagrodzimy – rzekł Wołodyjowski. – A u mnie masz już, brateńku, konika z rzędem – dodał Longinus. – Dziękuję pokornie waszmościom panom – rzekł uradowany pachołek – bo słuszna to jest rzecz za dobrą wieść munsztułuk, a ja też nie przepiję, co od kogo dostanę... – Diabli mnie biorą! – mruknął Zagłoba. – Wyjechałeś więc z domu... – poddał Wołodyjowski. – Wyjechałem więc z domu – mówił dalej Rzędzian – i myślę znowu: gdzie jechać? chyba do Zbaraża, bo tam i do Bohuna niedaleko, i prędzej się o mojego pana dopytam. Jadę tedy, mój jegomość, jadę na Białę i Włodawę i we Włodawie – koniska już miałem srodze zmęczone– zatrzymuję się na popas. A tam był jarmark, we wszystkich zajazdach pełno szlachty; ja do mieszczan: i tam szlachta! Dopieroż jeden Żyd mi powiada: „Miałem izbę, ale ją ranny szlachcic zajął.” – „To, mówię, dobrze się zdarzyło, bo ja opatrunek znam, a wasz cyrulik jako to w czasie jarmarku pewnie nie może sobie dać rady z robotą.” Gadał jeszcze Żyd, że ten szlachcic sam się opatruje i nie chce nikogo widzieć, a potem poszedł spytać. Ale widać tamtemu było gorzej, bo kazał puścić. Wchodzę ja – i patrzę, kto leży w betach: Bohun! – O to! – wykrzyknął Zagłoba. – Przeżegnałem się: W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha Świętego, ażem się przeląkł, a on mnie poznał od razu, ucieszył się okrutnie (że to mnie ma za przyjaciela) i powiada: „Bóg mi cię zesłał! teraz już nie umrę.” A ja mówię: „Co jegomość tu robisz?” – on zaś palec na gębę położył i dopiero później opowiadał mi swe przygody, jako go Chmielnicki do króla jegomości, a naonczas jeszcze królewicza, spod Zamościa wysłał i jako pan porucznik Wołodyjowski w Lipkowie go usiekł. – Wdzięcznie mnie wspominał? – spytał mały rycerz. – Nie mogę, mój jegomość, inaczej powiedzieć, jak że dość wdzięcznie. „Myślałem, powiada, że to jakiś wyskrobek, że to, powiada, pokurcz, a to, powiada, junak pierwszej wody, który mnie bez mała na wpół przeciął.” Tylko oto, jak o jegomości panu Zagłobie wspomni, to jeszcze gorzej jak pierwej zgrzyta, że jegomość go do walki podjudził!... – Niech mu tam kat świeci! Już ja się jego nie boję! – odparł Zagłoba. – Przyszliśmy tedy do dawnej konfidencji – mówił dalej Rzędzian – ba! jeszcze do większej, i on mnie wszystko powiadał, jako śmierci był bliski, jako go do dworu w Lipkowie wzięli mając go za szlachcica, a on też się podał za pana Hulewicza z Podola, jak go później wyleczyli, z wielką ludzkością traktując, za co im wdzięczność do śmierci poprzysiągł. – A cóż we Włodawie robił? – Ku Wołyniowi się przebierał, ale mu się w Parczewie rany otworzyły, bo się z nim wóz wywrócił, więc musiał zostać, chociaż i w strachu wielkim, gdyż łatwo tam go mogli rozsiekać. Sam mnie to mówił. „Byłem, powiada, wysłany z listami, ale teraz świadectwa żadnego nie mam, jeno piernacz, i gdyby się zwiedzieli, ktom jest, to by mnie nie tylko szlachta rozsiekała, ale pierwszy komendant by mnie powiesił, nikogo o pozwolenie nie pytając.” Pamiętam, że jak m i to rzekł, tak ja do niego mówię: „Dobrze to wiedzieć, że pierwszy komendant by jegomości powiesił.” A on pyta : „Jak to?” – „Tak, rzekę, że trzeba być ostrożnie i nikomu nic nie mówić – w czym się też jegomości przysłużę.” Dopieroż jął mi dziękować i o wdzięczności zapewniać, jako że mnie nagroda nie minie. „Teraz, mówi, pieniędzy nie mam, ale co mam z klejnotów, to ci dam, a później cię złotem obsypię, tylko mi jedną przysługę jeszcze oddaj.” – Aha, to już przyjdzie do kniaziówny! – rzekł Wołodyjowski. – Tak jest, mój jegomość; muszę już wszystko dokumentnie opowiedzieć. Jak mi tedy rzekł, że teraz pieniędzy nie ma, takem do reszty serce dla niego stracił i myślę sobie: „Poczekaj, oddam ja ci przysługę!” A on mówi: „Chorym jest, nie mam siły do podróży, a droga daleka i niebezpieczna mnie czeka. Jeżeli się, powiada, na Wołyń dostanę – a to stąd blisko – to już będę między swoimi, ale tam nad Dniestr nie mogę jechać, bo sił nie staje i trzeba, powiada, przez wraży kraj przejeżdżać, koło zamków i wojsk – jedź ty za mnie.” Więc ja pytam: „A dokąd?” – On na to: „Aż pod Raszków, bo ona tam ukryta u siostry Dońca, Horpyny, czarownicy.” – Pytam: „Kniaziówna?” – „Tak jest – rzecze. – Tamem ją ukrył, gdzie jej ludzkie oko nie dojrzy, ale jej tam dobrze i jako księżna Wiśniowiecka na złotogłowiach sypia.” – Mów no prędzej, na Boga! – krzyknął Zagłoba. – Co nagle, to po diable! – odpowiedział Rzędzian. – Jakem to tedy, mój jegomość, usłyszał, takem się ucieszył, alem tego po sobie nie pokazał i mówię: „A pewnoż ona tam jest? bo to już musi być dawno, jakeś waćpan ją tam odwiózł?” On począł się zaklinać, że Horpyna, jego suka wierna, będzie ją i dziesięć lat trzymała, aż do jego powrotu, i że kniaziówna tam jest jako Bóg na niebie, bo tam ani Lachy, ani Tatary, ani Kozaki nie przyjdą, a Horpyna rozkazu nie złamie. Podczas gdy tak opowiadał Rzędzian, pan Zagłoba trząsł się jak w febrze, mały rycerz kiwał radośnie głową, Podbipięta oczy do nieba wznosił. – Że ona tam jest, to już pewno – mówił dalej pachołek – bo najlepszy dowód, że on mnie do niej wysłał. Ale ja ociągałem się zrazu, żeby to niczego po sobie nie pokazać – i mówię: „A po co ja tam?” On zaś: „Po to, że ja tam nie mogę jechać. Jeśli (powiada) żywy się z Włodawy na Wołyń przedostanę, to się każę do Kijowa nieść, bo tam już wszędzie nasi Kozacy górą, a ty, powiada, jedź i Horpynie daj rozkaz, by ją do Kijowa, do monasteru Świętej–Przeczystej odwiozła.” – A co! więc nie do Dobrego Mikoły! – wybuchnął Zagłoba. – Zaraz mówiłem, że Jerlicz śledziennik albo że zełgał. – Do Świętej–Przeczystej! – mówił dalej Rzędzian. – „Pierścień (powiada) ci dam i piernacz, i nóż, a już Horpyna będzie wiedziała, co to znaczy, bo taka umowa stoi, i Bóg cię (powiada) tym bardziej zesłał, że ona cię zna, wie, żeś mój druh najlepszy. Jedźcie razem, Kozaków się nie bójcie, jeno na Tatarów baczcie, jeśliby gdzie byli, i omijajcie, bo ci piernacza nie uszanują. Pieniądze, dukaty, tam są, powiada, zakopane na miejscu w jarze, od wypadku – to je wyjmij. Po drodze mówcie jeno: – <> – a niczego wam nie zbraknie. Zresztą (powiada) czarownica da sobie radę, tylko ty jedź ode mnie, bo kogóż ja, nieszczęsny, poślę, komu zawierzę tu w obcym kraju, między wrogami?” Tak on to mnie, moi jegomoście, prosił, że prawie i śluzy wylewał, w końcu kazał mi, bestia, przysięgać, że pojadę, a ja też przysiągłem, jeno w duchu dodałem: „z moim panem!” On tedy uradował się i zaraz dał mi piernacz i pierścień, i nóż, i co miał klejnotów, a ja też wziąłem, bom myślał: lepiej niech będzie u mnie niż u zbója. Na pożegnanie powiedział mi jeszcze, który to jest jar nad Waładynką, jak jechać i jak się obrócić, tak dokumentnie, że z zawiązanymi oczyma bym trafił, co sami waszmościowie zobaczycie, gdyż tak myślę, że razem pojedziemy. – Zaraz jutro! – rzekł Wołodyjowski. – Co to jutro! – dziś jeszcze na świtanie każem konie kulbaczyć. Radość chwyciła wszystkich za serca i słychać było to okrzyki wdzięczności ku niebu, to zacieranie rąk radosne, to nowe pytania rzucane Rzędzianowi, na które pachołek ze zwykłą sobie flegmą odpowiadał. – Niech cię kule biją! – wykrzyknął Zagłoba – jakiego w tobie pan Skrzetuski ma sługę! – Albo co? – pytał Rzędzian. – Bo cię chyba ozłoci. – Ja też tak myślę, że nie będzie to bez nagrody, chociaż mojemu panu z wierności służę. – A cóżeś z Bohunem uczynił? – pytał Wołodyjowski. – Toż to, mój jegomość, było dla mnie umartwienie, że znowu on leżał chory i nie wypadało mi go żgnąć, bo to i mój pan by zganił. Taki już los! Cóżem miał więc robić? Oto, gdy mnie już wszystko powiedział, co miał powiedzieć, i dał, co miał dać, tak ja po rozum do głowy. Po co, mówię sobie, taki złodziej ma po świecie chodzić, który i pannę więzi, i mnie w Czehrynie poszczerbił? Niech go lepiej nie będzie i niech mu kat świeci! Bo i to sobie myślałem, że nuż wyzdrowieje i za nami z Kozakami ruszy? Więcem niewiele myśląc poszedł do pana komendanta Regowskiego, który we Włodawie z chorągwią stoi, i doniosłem, że to jest Bohun, najgorszy z rebelizantów. Już go tam musieli do tej pory powiesić. To rzekłszy Rzędzian rozśmiał się dość głupkowato i spojrzał po obecnych jakby czekając, aby mu zawtórowali; ale jakże się zdziwił, gdy odpowiedziano mu milczeniem. Dopiero po niejakim czasie pierwszy Zagłoba mruknął: „Mniejsza z tym” – ale natomiast Wołodyjowski siedział cicho, a pan Longinus jął cmokać językiem, kręcić głową i wreszcie rzekł: – Toś niepięknie postąpił, brateńku, co się zowie niepięknie! – Jak to, mój jegomość? – pytał zdumiony Rzędzian – miałem go lepiej pchnąć? – I tak byłoby nieładnie, i tak nieładnie; ale nie wiem, co lepiej: czy być zbójem, czy Judaszem? – Co też jegomość mówi? Zali to Judasz jakowego rebelizanta wydawał? A to przecież i króla jegomości, i całej Rzeczypospolitej jest nieprzyjaciel! – Prawda to, ale ono zawsze niepięknie. A jak, mówisz, ów komendant się nazywał, co? – Pan Regowski. Mówili, że mu na imię Jakub. – To ten sam! – mruknął Litwin. – Pana Łaszcza krewny i pana Skrzetuskiego nieprzyjaciel. Ale nie słyszano tej uwagi, bo pan Zagłoba głos zabrał: – Mości panowie! – rzekł. – Tu nie ma co zwłóczyć! Bóg sprawił przez tego pacholika i tak pokierował, że w lepszych niż dotąd kondycjach będziemy jej szukali, Bogu niech będzie chwała! Jutro musimy ruszyć. Książę wyjechał, ale już i bez jego permisji puścimy się w drogę, bo czasu nie ma! Pójdzie pan Wołodyjowski, ja z nim i Rzędzian, a waćpan, panie Podbipięta, lepiej zostaniesz, bo wzrost twój i prostoduszność wydać by nas mogły. – Nie, bracie, ja też pojadę! – rzekł Litwin. – Dla jej bezpieczeństwa musisz to uczynić i zostać. Waćpana kto raz widział, ten nigdy w życiu nie zapomni. Mamy piernacz, to prawda, ale waćpanu by i z piernaczem nie uwierzyli. Dusiłeś Pułjana na oczach wszystkiego Krzywonosowego hultajstwa, a gdyby taka tyczka była między nimi, toć by ją znali. Nie może to być, żebyś waćpan z nami jechał. Tam trzech głów nie znajdziesz, a twoja jedna niewiele pomoże. Masz zgubić imprezę, to lepiej siedź. – Żal – rzekł Litwin. – Żal, nie żal, a musisz się zostać. Jak pojedziemy gniazda z drzew wybierać, to i waćpana weźmiemy, ale teraz nie. – Słuchać hadko! – Dajże waćpan pyska, bo mi w sercu wesoło, ale zostań. Tylko jeszcze jedno, mości panowie. Rzecz to największej wagi: sekret, żeby się między żołnierstwem nie rozniosło, a od nich do chłopstwa nie przeszło. Nikomu ani słowa! – Ba, a księciu? – Księcia nie ma. – A panu Skrzetuskiemu, jeśli wróci? – Jemu właśnie ani słowa, bo zaraz by się wyrywał za nami; będzie miał dość czasu na radość, a broń Boże nowego zawodu, tak by rozum stracił. Parol kawalerski, mości panowie, że ani słowa. – Parol! – rzekł Podbipięta. – Parol, parol! – A teraz Bogu dziękujmy. To rzekłszy Zagłoba ukląkł pierwszy, a za nim inni, i modlili się długo i żarliwie. Ogniem i mieczem 54